fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok (Ragnerverse)
Summary Ragnarok is of truly unknown origins. All that is known about his birth is that it happened when ZA H-367 turned into a supernova. It's supernova turned black as it happened, and everyone in the solar system started panicking. Ever since, it has been eating planets, then falling asleep, and repeating the process. Although it has shown to have intelligence beyond animalistic, as it has shown to be able to use chi and magic just as warriors and mages can. Near the end of the Ragnarok Saga, Ragnarok was forcibly teleported from the other side of the galaxy to earth. It became outraged at this, and started going on a rampage. Appearance Ragnarok is a giant thing made completely out of some kind of rock. It has a head with black orbs for eyes, a body with two arm like structures coming out of it, and a visible blackness around it. When Ragnarok opens itself to eat planets, it usually does so around it's main body, and it's inside seems to only be black, possibly a void. It should also be noted that Ragnarok's chi and magic are black in appearance, being the only being to ever have black chi or magic, most villains have red. Personality Not much is known about it's personality, due to it's aptitude to just eat planets whenever it can, but it has shown to be beyond animalistic intelligence due to it's performance in combat, so it likely has a personality. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Ragnarok Origin: Ragnerverse Gender: None. Perceived as male Age: Millions of years Classification: Planet Devouring Rock, Ancient Evil Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: ZA H-367 (Star) Weight: 1E+21 Kilograms | 3000 Kilograms Height: 6,300 Kilometers | 2.5 Meters Likes: The taste of molten rocks and dirt, Bright things Dislikes: Gaseous planets, Getting kicked in the face Eye Color: Black (Does not have pupils) Hair Color: None (Has no hair) Hobbies: Eating planets, Flying across solar systems Values: Well fed people Martial Status: Single Status: Dead (Ragnarok was torn apart by Beret and Naiomi) | Alive (Sealed somewhere unknown) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | At least 5-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 5), Immortality (Type 1), Chi Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Empathic Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (It's mind is very strongly set on one thing, It has resisted an entire planet of people trying to break into it's mind. It doesn't have a soul), Power Nullification, Unconventional Resistance to Petrification (Is already made of stone), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Doesn't have an immune system, actually only has a void inside of his body, thus neither of these can do anything), and Pain Manipulation (Doesn't have pain receptors) | All from before except Petrification Resistance and Large Size, Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Regeneration (Low High. When he was shattered into pieces no bigger than a cell, all of them became a new Ragnarok. Also capable of regenerating from Status Effects, such as poison, paralysis, and even Petrification), Duplication (via Regeneration), Mind Manipulation (Was able to directly attack and destroy the mind of a Hero of Onire), Light Manipulation (Can move light around him and move it in a different direction, effectively blinding the target), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (One of the Heroes of Onire could not do this to Ragnarok), Transmutation (Said Hero could not do this either), Existence Erasure (That Hero's ultimate attack did absolutely nothing to Ragnarok), Power Nullification (Another Hero's nulling ability did not work. A reflection of one of Ragnarok's curses also did nothing, also applies to negating resistances and regeneration), and Durability Negation (Stated to have a passive Concentrated Defense effect on him) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Has, throughout it's entire life, engulfed planets in a black cloud, shattered them, and then consumed them, able to nearly one shot Beret in his Form of Valor and Naiomi in her Legendary Nibi Form) | At least Large Planet level (Upon his landing on Planet Onire, he showed off his power by instantly and utterly destroying the biggest nearby gas giant without even moving, before opening a dark portal and sucking all of the remains into it) Speed: Massively FTL (Has crossed solar systems within minutes, has kept up with Beret and Naiomi in their fight) | MFTL+ (Shown to be far ahead of the Heroes of Onire, being said to be so far above all of the major Houses of Earth put together, which includes people like Saionia and Beret (Ragnerverse), that one could not immediately describe it) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Effortlessly pulls planets around) | At least Class Y (Superior to before, sucked an entire gas giant into his portal) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet Level (Can tank attacks from Beret and Naiomi, can survive his own attacks, has completely tanked any attempt to stop him from eating a planet) | At least Large Planet level (Can tank his own blows, able to tank the Legend's attacks, which were able to overpower Ragnarok), likely Higher (Stated to have a passive Concentrated Defense like effect) Stamina: Godly. (Eats planets on a regular basis, also staying active for their many orbits, only needing to rest every few years, after which it usually is well fed) | Likely infinite. Said that his form was one to never let his stamina drain, and that stamina draining abilities were absolutely useless against him. Range: Planetary with Planet Consumption (Envelopes entire planets), At least Stellar with most attacks (Throws attacks around that reach all over solar systems) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. It goes around, eating planets as it goes, not stopping until it's full. It was able to fight with Beret and Naiomi as if he had the experience of a warrior Weaknesses: *Is one of the few beings in the universe not capable of Concentrated Defense. *Ragnarok can run out of chi or magic, however, both are separate from each other, so if Ragnarok runs out of one, it can still use the other *Ragnarok's durability is greatly lowered if he runs out of both chi and magic. Feats: *Resisted an entire planet of mind manipulation users trying to mind control it. *Casually destroyed and ate planets *Kept up with Beret and Naiomi *Tanked all attempts made to stop it from eating a planet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Chi - Ragnarok has some control over chi, allowing it to use some techniques. It's chi is completely black in appearance. **Blasts - Simple blasts that most can learn. It is basically the same as Ki blast from Dragon Ball Z. **R Beam - R Beam is an attack created by Ragnarok at it's birth. This is a black, thick beam that heavily damages planets. It is quite a casual attack to use. ***Beam of Ragnarok - An upgraded version of the R Beam that is near the size of a planet. It easily cracks through and obliterates them. Used this to pressure Beret into dropping his Concentrated Defense. *Magic - Ragnarok is one the few beings in the universe capable of using both Chi and Magic. Magic allows Ragnarok to perform attacks that take from his magic reserve. **Blasts - These type of blasts are the magic version of the chi blasts. Comparable in terms of power. **Hole of Dark - Ragnarok's one unique magic technique. It acts as a black hole (but actually is not a black hole) that can suck in beings that Ragnarok wishes to suck into it. Ragnarok can detonate this black hole, causing everything in it to explode outwards violently. *Planet Consume - Ragnarok's signature move. It takes neither Chi nor magic to use. Ragnarok releases a black gas from itself, covering the planet with it. The gas then shatters the planet, disperses, then Ragnarok opens himself and sucks the broken planet in himself. *Aura - Ragnarok has an aura to it that causes anything below moon level durability to be destroyed. Anything above will get a fearful feeling that they will die. *Curses - Ragnarok has become proficient in curses, being able to weaken the victim's strength, speed, or durability, cause precognition to go crazy, and cause bad luck. Magic curses can cause power null. ---- *Shatter - Ragnarok literally just stands there while he shatters what he is focused on. Not used in combat, but was used to destroy a planet around the size of Jupiter casually. He has stated that this can work on his opponents, if they were far weaker than him. *Void Portal - Ragnarok opens a portal to his void. His void was once the one in his body, and still is. He can use this portal to BFR someone into his void, and suck planets in. His void is shown to nullify teleportation, as none of the Heroes of Onire could use this to escape. Note: 2nd key is not available for VS threads right now. Key: Giant Rock form | Humanoid form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users